David Xavier (Earth-1610)
Somehow sensing his father's return to Britain, David suffered a fatal convulsion but survived by transferring his consciousness into nurse Isobel MacLinden. He fled to the mainland, swapping bodies as each host wore out and slaying anyone who got in his way. Confronted by his parents and the X-Men in Aberdeen, he usurped Wolverine's form and fought them with a combination of reality manipulation, telepathic psychological warfare, and his host's natural skills. Since Wolverine's regenerative powers countered the internal damage David's powers caused, David intended to retain his new host permanently; but while attempting to flee, he carelessly leaped in front of an oncoming truck. David jumped from Wolverine in to the driver seconds before his former host was run over. After the vehicle crashed, David secretly possessed telepathic S.T.R.I.K.E. agent Betsy Braddock. Having finally figured out how to slow down his degeneration, he hid within Betsy and lured the X-Men to Berlin, where the Xavier's had held their last family holiday prior to Charles leaving. As Betsy, he questioned his father to learn Charles' true feelings for David, unaware that Charles knew his true identity - even though there were many clues, such as him eating three servings of french fries, which Betsy would never do. When Charles revealed this, David abducted him. With his powers growing, David restructured Betsy's body to resemble his original one, overpowered the X-Men and critically injured Iceman, then teleported Charles and himself around the world, blowing up landmarks and murdering innocent people. He taunted his father, claiming Charles didn't care about him, and sarcastically suggesting he might join the X-Men as Proteus. As he prepared to kill Charles, Betsy's mind resurfaced, blocking David's powers. She urged Charles to kill them before David could resume control or escape, but Charles found himself unable to kill his own son or violate his principle of non-violence. The X-Man Colossus had no such problem, and swiftly crushed Betsy/David beneath a car, apparently killing them both; it was later revealed Betsy managed to transfer her mind to another body to escape her death, unlike David. | Powers = * Possession & Power Mimicry: David possesses the ability to transfer his mind from body to body, overriding host's control, and gaining hosts abilities and powers. * Telepathic Fear Illusions: David possesses the telepathic ability to sense fears and generate illusions of the same. * Reality Manipulation: David possesses the ability to manipulate reality, allowing; ** Teleportation: David possesses the ability to teleport at an unknown distance. ** Matter Manipulation: David possesses the ability to reshape objects around him. * Shapeshifting: David possesses the ability to shape-shift to such an advanced level that he can rearrange his own molecules. * Explosion Generation: David possesses the ability to create explosions powerful enough to destroy cities in seconds. * Telekinesis: David possesses the ability to telekinetically levitate people and objects such as when he caused a car to flip over, he can levitate at least 1 ton. | Abilities = | Strength = * Strength Level: He can probably "lift" at least 1 ton with his powers. | Weaknesses = * Host Disintegration: Eventually the use of his powers, causes his hosts to burn-out from the inside and die, thus requiring David to find new ones. * Normal Human Limitations: When caught off guard he can be injured as easily as a normal human. * Telepathic Resistance: Powerful telepaths can resist his control. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * David is an amalgamation of David Haller and Kevin MacTaggert from the Earth-616 continuity. | Trivia = | Links = }} David Xavier Category:Possession Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Empaths Category:Telepaths Category:Xavier Family Category:Kinross Family